The War for Konoha
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: Naruto gets tired of being called Demon and runs off be creates a evil clan called Nakash clan so he can create a government that will only be ruled by those who were born in his clan or in his blood / son or daughter :) or just related read the amazing fight that takes place
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it king of the best here and i'm glad that I have brought you the best story yet I think lets see see you later

Disclaimer I don't own naruto :)

* * *

Naruto walked down the path that cut through the forest he was tired of being a demon in konoha even though I saved their butts from pain and any other threat and they cut the last straw by trying to send anbu to kill me I walked down the path when kakashi jumped from a tree "don't try to stop me i'm leaving for good kakashi I wish ino would understand but she won't ..." I said with a narrow eyes he stared "i'm not stopping you i'm going with you i'm tired of having to see my students come and go even for training I want to have a chance as well I want to join your plans or revenge I hated konoha since I was a kid they called my father a hero and they still threw me into a orphanage I was sick of that dump and I was never adopted then all the kids left and I was alone till now but when you came along ... I felt like I was your protection and now I am your protection"he said as he go on one knee and put his fist on the ground with his head down "Master uzumaki Naruto"he said "I will protect you with my heart and soul even if I am to die"he said i smiled "...raise we have a long day ahead of us kakashi"I said as he stood up "yes master"he said as I began to walk and he followed ... as we walked down the rode rain began to fall "theirs a cave over there"I said "i'll clear it out"he said kakashi searched the cave "nothing inside sir"he said I sat down when I took out a scroll "I stole these scrolls and I'm going to learn the way of of the rinnegan so I can reform pain so I can distory konoha and reform it into a kingdom controlled by the children that have been born by my blood and form a government that will drive the kages insane when we take over"I said with a evil smile ... I began to read and kakashi stood up "I want to help you ... I want to be one of your pains I want konoha destroyed please" he plead as I continued reading "alright but I need to get control of the rinnegan

Five years later with ino point of view

Where are you,why did you leave, why,why,why! I don't understand I want to understand I want to see you again ...Naruto I had lost my mind over him leaving I wanted to know why so many times but it all just leads me to a dead end I dreamed about the times we had together the laughs,the kisses,the fun but why ...why would we like that just out of the cold I wanted answers and now. I walked to the hokage office and knocked on the door that opened tsunade was talking on the phone "yes the brats left ... he's a demon even if he's my godson ... i'm glad Danzo sent a attack to kill him to make him flee...he's the new hokage and I love it he wants all the demons dead and he wants to finish thing with war perfect ... yes sweetheart i'll get you chips when i'm coming home bye" she said before she hung up ... that's what the hell what been going on it's all danzo's fault but he was our hokage I couldn't kill him even though I wanted to

With naruto

I had finally mastered it the rinnegan I had created my own group of evil "the nakash clan" it will soon grown when the government is formed ...I need dead body's quick and I need the hokages and the raikage me and kakashi had the perfect plan to get them we waited for the night and went in jounin's were on duty and we knocked them all on with a sleepy gas bomb I made then me and kakashi dug up the first and second I didn't need my dad he would be useless when he disagrees with the government plan I took azuma too and we went to kumo to grab the thrid raikage my plan was sent

Cave

The cave became our home and I hung up all kinds of things I stood above the raikage and a bright light. Shined blinding kakashi his eyes opened and he stood up he didn't talk for some reason"speak"I ordered "I am the third raikage and what am I doing here in a cave instend In kumo "your apart of the nakash clan now raikage you will help me destory konoha and take over the rest of the land kumo,rain,sand,leaf everyone a army of evil that will kill anybody that gets in their way peace will fill the world and I will rule it ..." i said "I like it"A shouted I then proceeded withrest till I was done "Naruto what are we doing next we get madara when I have his power I can destroy armys kakashi stood up " it's my turn"he said "i'll need to kill you and I'll bring you back ok"I answered I raised my hand and created a ball that drains life from whatever it touches I then stood above kakashi and a chakra energy that was powerful then ran through the lands significantly the kages I watched as kakashi stood up smiling "I'm ready master"he said we disappeared in a yellow flash ... we arrived to the waterfall were madara was entombed the first hokage opened it and we. Proceeds inside the power the ran again causing the kages to send ninjas out to check it out... as we walked outwith madara ino,kiba,sakura and sai the kumogakure group samui,darui,omuia and Ninato then the sand and rain temari,karin,sasuke and random rain ninja's

"What do you want"kakashi shouted as he stood in front of me "to stop you"kiba shouted sakura jumped and threw a punch at me and I blocked it with my hand and squeezed on her hand that a loud pop echoed through the mountain sge fell over with her hand bleeding kakashi looked at ninato "wait! ... what are you truly doing "he shouted "I want a government to be in control instend if this shity random hokage system I request my protection kakashi to talk to hokage but she denied and I want to create a government that cares about everything and everyone and free people who have been jailed for no reason a proper mission association giving the perfect rating you should be on like S or better ... that's it a new government a new generation of laws"I said they looked at each other "join the Nakash clanto create our government"kakashi said "our kages will be honored to talk to you" the rain,kumo and group said

Kumo

The raikage looked into my blue eyes "a new government ... understand what will you need"A asked "a women your best Ninja's and food and supplies also a way to get your people on my side "I anwsered "why need a women"he asked "well to make my blood line to rule"I said "asuto!"he shouted she walked in with a book "yes A"she said "this is your new husband "A said "wait what!"she shouted "you guys will get private next week"he said "good date" I said shaking his hand in agreement ...

Rain

The mizukage listen to my speech "I understand but a clan I ...Love it sign me up and sign my best ninja's up as well oh yeah ... suka you new husband "Mei said with a big bright smile . I smiled and shook her hand and kissed her cheek before I left "I think my heart just melted"she said happy

Sand

It was pretty easy because gaara accepted and gave me my third wife "temari" oh geez my plan was sent I had a army the clan was made as we all set up for the war that was told to tsunade so she prepared and we were too we gathered in the main hall of the warehouse and we all wore a black vest with a dark blue shirt and pants with a flame with a fox with red eyes blowing it out on the back of their shirts I stood on a crate laughing "tonight's the night"I shouted

* * *

Read the next chapter of The war for konoha


	2. Chapter 2 blood will be splatter

**Welcome back to War for Konoha second chapter blood will Splatter...I hope you enjoy this and enjoy...**

* * *

I watched as the crowds became silent when Madara cracked his knuckles "today the day where our government will take over take no man prisoner and take all spys to me understand with war will rage on till the hokage is on her knees begging to keep her life what do we stand for!"I shouted "we stand for the government...we will have no mercy and take no prisoner"the whole army shouted "I smiled and continued "we want konoha own it's knees to the government!"I shouted when the everybody began to cheer. All I had to do was say the word "we all won't march we need a spy to go check it out... anbu"I explained "we already got a full plot they have barriers aka blockades to hold the gates down and they blocked all the streets so it won't be easy plus the gates are guarded by ninjas the hokage office is guarded by millions of ninja's"kakashi said ... "A can quickly get me in and so can madara we have a plan"he said we walked to konoha and the gaurds saw us and alerted the hokage with the sound of a horn " remember no mercy!" Kakashi shouted as he disappeared in a red flash sasuke was thrown on top of the gate when we charged and kumo's soilders took out their weapons and so did ninato who jumped over the wall and sliced a ninja's head with dagger covered in black lighting before stabbing meanwhile sasuke dodged a guards charka blade and he quickly made the chidori and punched a hole in he ninja stomach before he kicked him into another and he quickly did his handsigns and did the fired ball jutus that put the wall on fire the anbu's disappeared chasing other anbu's that were planning to kill me before i could get pass the gates madara punched the gates down and the crowds charged Ninato grabbed a kunai that almost stabbed him and covered it in his black lightning and threw it making a huge whole in the ninja's chest A jumped on the wall and punched a ninja into another and increased the lightning on his hand and stabbed a hole through both of them before he threw them into another that fell off the wall head first I walked through the fight with blood everywhere i dashed when kakashi appeared and caught ten kunai's in his hands " you bastard ! i loved you!" Sakura shouted "i'll make sure you die!" she shouted i grinned and dashed i grabbed her by the wrist and punched her ripping off her hand I threw the hand behind me she stared at her ripped off hand when i punched her into a building besides me and dodged Neji's plam strike that i grabbed his arm and flipped him over and stepped on his stomach and twisted his arm till their was no blood inside anymore and i stepped on his arm and I grinned "join the rebellion" i said he shook his head " NO!"he said chuckled " pitty i was going to let you live and replace your arm ... but oh well" I said he looked at me "wait! ... i'll ... join" he said " good ... kakashi"i shouted he appeared " yes master" he said " get neji to the nurse and tell them get him a new arm alright"" he shouted "yes sir"he said as he put neji arm around his neck and disappeared with him ... i dodged a kunai and looked into ino's eyes "Ino ... move i have business to ... be doing" i shouted "no"she said I grunted and my left eye had changed into my rinnegan i walked toward her " stop wasting time" i said disappearing and appearing behind her and resumed walking i arrived in front of the hokage mansion a ninja threw a punch and i dodged it and grabbed his arm and ripped it off and slapped him with his own hand then slapped another and threw in at him before i kicked him and made a purple rasengan and dashed and hit him that quickly cut through his chest i kicked him and watched as A and ninato ripped both arms off a ninja and slapped kicked him into a wall hard and blood splattered the whole village was fall on fire I grinned and kick down the door and ninato entered first and stabbed a ninja in the face and pulled off his head and threw his head in kiba's face and grabbed him by the collor and put his dagger against his throat he walked up the steps with kiba making the another ninja's to stand down he walked slowly and i followed behind him into the hokage office Tsunade looked me in the eyes " why naruto" she said " you , konoha ... they called me demon's they best me up they raped me they cut me they tried to kill me why wouldn't i want kill them" I shouted "now get on one knee and tell me you have lost and plead for your life" i said "don't do it don't listen to him" kiba said " or we kill kiba" i resumed " listen to him .. and i want to join your rebellion i beg you" he plead ninato let go when i nobbed and kiba stood beside him A grunted " i rather die" she said she threw a punch i caught it and punched her into the wall and put my wrist around her neck "give up"I said she got escaped my choke and threw another punch that i caught and i tighten my hand grip before i ripped off her hand and threw into A mouth before he chews she fell on her knees and i grinned " ok ok i give up .. i lost ... please i beg you spare my life" she said

days later

I looked out the window of the mansion I saw people come out form hiding when i walked out of the building " my people ... welcome ... your new gorverment ... "i said power was it for the rest of konoha instance one year we build buildings of stones or metal some made of wood but the walls were made of stone and and metal and the mansion was turned into a something like city hall and mansion mixed together the sun became dim and and night became darker there were full of soilders of The Nakash Clan ...

To naruto

I stood on top of the Town hall smiling when kakashi appeared " sir the Raikage has sent letter to you about your wife in kumo she still waiting for the sex you promised the raikage he isn't happy at all and he won't give his postion to Ninato till she's pregnant and the government is completely formed in the government list and dept" he said "hmm... send him a letter that i'll be their in a day and perpare my bride" I said i jumped down and walked down the street when ino walked up to me "Naruto can i talk to you ..."she said " i know they perfect place i grabbed her so i carried her Bridal style and disappeared i put her down and ordered the guards out with the wave my hand " now speak"i said " I miss you"she said "... i'm the hokage of this Government i am the creator and ruler of this Government and I need to keep my bloodline running ... "Ino i love you but i need to keep my Government in control" I explained she kissed me with tears in her eyes I watched as she left and my head fell so i was looking at the ground "guards prepare code 101 and summon our blacksmith Kiba we found Danzo and send out our top anbu and get sai out of the jail cell i need to talk to him" i said when i put up my virtual message screen

Later Kakashi point of view

I looked opened my Face time "Sir we have clear to enter their aren't much guards outside or inside how has the info from sai going" i said "Sai has become stiff and Neji still working on it he half way done uploading eveything sai knows into my data base who knew the idiot was half robot .. and... the uploads done i'm sending to you right now"Naruto said another virtual Green screen opened and I scrolled down with my finger I put all my five figers on the virtual screen that opened the message "he planning to take over konoha again hmm ..." i said Naruto nobbed "anbu!...go and plant the air toxic caters"I said they nobbed and disappeared

later

the Anbu reappeared and nobbed as i opened another virtual screen with the control's ... I began to crank up the heat and toxic gasses now "10 percent ..50 percent...70 percent...100 percent..."i said when the secure cam came up and every onw in the building and out waas dead but danzo ... "shit!... 200 percent" i said but the screen gave me a warning "whatever" i said when Danzo dropped dead "mission completed sir"I said "good get back we have a busy day tonight

next day

Naruto arrived to the Raikage office with a grin "Naruto the overload the powerful your finally here"A said laughing "yes where is she"he said "in the room on your left" A shouted

Naruto point of view

I walked in and kakashi closed the door and stood in front of the door...Asuta sat there facing the the close blinds of the window blindfolded

*************************Lemon

I kissed her shoulder and Pinched her hard nipple and slid my middle finger into her wet womenhood I trusted my fingers and blood covered my fingers when before I trusted I continued biting her shoulder when her body beegan to trembling as a load of her sperm covered my fingers I pulled her up and placed a dildo where she was sitting when se went back into her position the dildo went up her pussy ... I stood up on the bed and I unzipped my pants my hard cock as I watched as she bit her lip and turned her head slightly I grabbed a gag on the side table and put in own her mouth and I placed my cock into whole that gave me clear a perfect way to her to suck my dick I saw her struggle to move before I thrusted hard and i heard a choke sound as I then rusumed to to thrust all the way in and out I pulled pushed her head forard till I got lazy and moved her head back and forth fast "augh"I moaned as I pulled her all they way that her mouth hit my pants cloth I let out a load that drived her crazy ... I pulled out my cock and she swallowed it she coughed right after... I pulled off the gag .. I removed the dildo and pushed the dildo into her asshole and I removed every to keep my close to become messy I pushed her from the back so she was on her hands and knees I lifted my heavy cock and I buried my cock in her womb a "HAAAAAAAA!"she screamed as I grabbed a lock of her hair as I pounded her pussy blood dripped onto the bed sheets I felt pressure as her pussy squeezed my cock I plowed angrily remember everything that had happened and her tongue hung out of her mouth the sound of skin slapping together made her more horny ... I leaned over and kissed her neck and battered her pussy her ass was beating red as she came onto my cock it was warmu

Meanwhile

Kakashi and A waited awkwardly "so how's your dad been"kakashi said trying to make conversation "fine"A said with nervous smile

I felt numb when I finally came I couldn't hold it much longer mins later she was sat on my cock "I fell like i'm going to melt"she said she bounced up and down in a fast pace when i groped her breast that bounced all over the place I sucked them and enjoyed her tight pussy ten mins later I cummed in side her her pussy I smiled as I tried to catch my breath.

Days later

I watched the ceremony of the new raikage on my one o my Virtual screen when a call came in and I paused the video "what do you need neji"i said he looked nervous "we have been caved in by rock slide and waters coming in can some come get us "he begged "wake up madara"i said "yes master"he said "you have a mission importing it to you now and done "i'm on it"he said as he disappeared in black smoke a ninja of the old government came in and threw a kunai that i caught qnd I jumped and kicked him through the doorway into the hall were I used my rinnegan I pulled him in and squeezed his neck till his neck snapped and cracked I dropped him and stepped on his back "as I plan they were ready to attack i opened a virtual screen and used the loud speaker app "attention we are under attack code 8911 begin"i said millions of ninjas dashed and one jumped onto the wall sasuke ripped his arm off and slapped him across the face then kicked him into A who threw him into a crowd a catapulted was mad when a huge fire ball was fired and almost killed thhe first hokage focuse he got into fighting stance where millions of ninjas changed he dashed and created a wave of purple flames before he created a wooden wall and crushed half of the army Kiba did a handsign blew out a large blast of fire tat sent ninja's on fire the second hokage lifted a wave of water that slashed and drowned 1/3 of the army before he got into fighting stance

Second hokages p.o.v

I grabbed a ninja cracked his neck and kicked him into a ninja before I created purple chakra to cover my fist before I punched a whole through their brains I used my chraka to drain the rest of the ninJa's powerless I used my power to create that I extract to my brother that did wood style an create 4 walls that crushed the ninja's Shikamaru walked up and master Naruto walkedup i bowed and walked away

Naruto p.o.v

I stared when he threw a punch I dodged it and caught it before I kicked him into a wall then threw a punch that he dodged and hit the wall


End file.
